Long Hair, Short Hair
by Satski
Summary: “Sasuke likes long hair” is something every girl in Konoha thinks. At least, that's what they thought until one Uzumaki Naruto proved them wrong.


Summary: "Sasuke likes long hair" is something every girl in Konoha thinks. At least, that's what they thought until one Uzumaki Naruto showed them wrong.

A/N: Um, I got this idea after reading the sixth Naruto Fan Comic by 'one-of-the-Clayr' on Deviant Art.

**Long Hair, Short Hair**

For years every girl in Konoha thought 'Sasuke likes girls with long hair!' Which resulted with most girls, whether civilian or kuniochi, to take care of their hair as much as possible. But woe is them, for two long time friends and rivals for Sasuke's heart are going to find out just how long they've been wrong.

As Sakura and Ino walked around Konoha looking for Sasuke to give him some sweets for White Day, completely ignoring the whole 'guys that got presents from girls on Valentines are suppose to give the girls something in return' and that Sasuke threw away their chocolates in the trash right before their eyes.

"We've been walking for an hour already forehead girl! Where do you think Sasuke could be?" the blond asked her pink-haired friend. "How am I suppose to know Ino-pig! If I knew where he was I wouldn't be here looking for him! Instead, I would be over his house and he would be proclaiming his love towards me!"

"Fat chance!"

"Not as fat as you pig!"

"WHAT! Take that back! I'm waaaay skinnier than your forehead alone!" Were some things that were exchanged in banter.

After screaming for a few more minutes, they finally decided to try looking for Sasuke at his own home. The thought of why they didn't check there before never crossing their minds.

As the two got closer to the Uchiha compound, they couldn't help but hear loud moaning coming from the house Sasuke occupied. "What do you think that was Ino?!" asked Sakura as she walked behind Ino. "I have my suspicions big forehead, but I doubt you want to hear what they are..." Another moan and a thump were heard. "Eek! Could it have been a ghost!?" This time Sakura squeezed Ino's shoulder. "It's not a ghost, that's for sure." Ino sighed.

The two walked towards the house, the moaning and now grunts were heard even louder. "Ino, I don't think this is a good idea!" "Quit being a wuss forehead girl. It's only Sasuke... _and probably a certain blue-eyed blond with him too._" She whispered the last part to herself, not wanting her friend to freak out or anything._'Damn it! If Ino-pig thinks she's so brave... I'll show her! I'm going in there first!'_

"Sakura, maybe we should leave, Sasuke is probably busy right now. Let's talk to him tomorrow." "Oh no! We came all this way to see Sasuke-kun. No way am I backing down!" she said as she opened the unlocked door, the only thing that registered in Ino's mind being _'Oh crap!' _before she heard another thump, this one not made from the blond and the brunette having obvious intercourse on the floor, in the living room, next to the couch. As Sakura recovered from her shock, she looked up and said "I had the weirdest dream eve- Oh my gosh!" and fainted once again.

This day, White Day, was now known as 'Knock-before-you-enter-or-else-you'll-be-traumatized-unless-you're-a-yaoi-fan-girl' Day by poor Sakura and her best friend and rival Ino, also known as the 'Female Yaoi Fan Club President', the male one being Sai of course.

While all this was happening, a clueless couple were walking to the third training grounds. As they walked, the blond male told his companion "Sasuke, you should grow out your hair more." While this sentence sounded normal, a nearby gossiper couldn't help but to tell the whole village.

_By every other girl in Konoha, this day was the day they learned that Sasuke didn't like girls with long hair, but the person Sasuke was going out with liked people with long hair._

A/N: Happy (Late?) White Day everyone. It's still March 14th here, but it's already the 15th for other people. I hope you enjoyed it, at least alittle bit...;;

**EDIT:** I'm posting it again, just with one or two somewhat major differences. I hope this one is more to peoples liking;;


End file.
